Games
by SoulEaterSushiBomb
Summary: Marie decides to play a game and plans to win it, but Stein isn't going to give in so easily. Some of this is related to some of the final chapters of "Love Itself Is Mad" but you can read without it I suppose. This IS a lemon. Just a warning.


It was astonishing, amazing really; it had already been six years since the triplets had been born…six years. How had it flown by so quickly? They were quite a handful…well actually, the twin boy were the handful; Freya was more or less, a real life angel. Caden and Ezekiel had a knack for making trouble _at least_ once a week if not more. Luckily most of their tomfoolery was rather mild, since they were but six years old, but occasionally they would go the extra mile and do something more drastic.

Either way, Stein and Marie had fallen in love with the three of them. As it had been from the beginning, Freya was still glued to her father. She loved him so much, that from time to time, one could find Freya asleep resting her head against her father's lap on the couch.

Freya's closeness to Stein didn't mean that she was not close to her mother; not at all. Freya just simply was more of a daddy's girl; Stein's nonchalant nature seemed to calm her anxiety. Marie always made Freya smile though, and they loved to bake together, which the twins didn't mind a bit, as they chowed down on the baked goods.

The boys adored both of their parents but found a very deep connection with their mother and had absolutely NO shame in admitting it to the whole world that they thought their mommy was the best ever. They loved Stein as well, but could sometimes become bored with Stein's more relaxed personality; it takes a lot of energy to keep up with them.

Nonetheless, they were a happy family. There were bumps in the road but Marie's forgiving nature, and Stein's easy going personality made making amends a very simple task.

"I hope the kids are doing alright with Spirit. Goodness, there's no telling WHAT Spirit will say to those boys. Freya might get nervous around Spirit's energy too…" Marie worried out loud.

"Don't worry about it Marie. Spirit knows full well the consequences of any foolish actions he makes around our children." Stein said with a sadistic grin. "This will also be a good learning experience for Freya. I want her to build confidence in herself, and because Spirit is familiar, it will be a good starting point."

"You're right." Marie smiled cutely. However, her smile soon changed to a much more mysterious one.

"Franken…will you excuse me for a bit?" she said in a silky tone.

"Yes, go ahead." Stein said, choosing to ignore the odd tone in Marie's voice.

Marie made a small laugh and swayed out of the room. Stein waited on the couch for quite a while.

_What is she doing?_ Stein thought. She had been gone for some time. Fifteen minutes was more than "a bit" in his mind.

"Franken, could you come here for a moment? I need you." Marie called from their bedroom.

"Ok." Stein said, just loud enough for her to hear.

Geez. Did she get herself into some kind of trouble? Knowing her she probably got tangled up in sheets and needed his help getting out.

He walked into the bedroom and found that she wasn't there.

"In here." She called from the bathroom connected to their room.

Stein raised an eyebrow. He hoped to god that she wasn't going to ask him to go buy tampons or something, because she was out of them.

He walked into the bathroom and…she wasn't there? Ok what the hell…and why was it so hot in there? And why were the lights out?

"Marie, what are you doing?" Stein asked dully.

Suddenly the lights flicked back on and Marie was standing before him completely naked.

"Um….." was all Stein could say at the moment. He had been anticipating something quite different from this.

"What's wrong? Don't like what you see?" Marie said smoothly as she ran her hands down her curves.

"I didn't say that." Stein said simply. "But it doesn't make much sense that you're standing in the middle of the bathroom naked….for no reason…we were just in the middle of a conversation earlier."

Marie frowned.

"Mood killer." She pouted turning her back on him and walking toward the giant tub that she had insisted they have put in.

She stepped in slowly and sunk her body into the hot water; she moaned in pleasure.

"I was thinking of inviting you to join me but….I think I've changed my mind…unless of course, you plan to make it up to me." Marie said narrowing her eyes in a suggestive playful challenge.

"What would make it up to you my Marie?" Stein said raising an eyebrow. "What would you like in return for my 'mood killing'?" Stein questioned.

Marie smiled and propped her large breasts on the edge of the tub.

"You." She answered simply.

Stein smirked at Marie's behavior and soon peeled away all of his clothing and joined her in the warm water…on the other side of the tub?

"What the heck?" she said in irritation.

"You said you wanted me. You didn't say _what_ you wanted. I suppose I assumed you just wanted me to join you in the bath, but if there's something you'd rather have then by all means please let me know." Stein said. He was challenging her back; he would play her game, and he _wasn't_ one to lose without a fight.

"I thought I was being straightforward enough. I thought your brain and balls were big enough to get the hint. Now get over here." Marie demanded.

"That was harsh Marie. I'm only trying to please you." Stein said sliding next to her.

What…the…HELL?

"Franken, what are you doing now?" Marie asked aggressively.

"I'm over next to you, just as you desired Marie. What? Is there more? I thought I was going to be doing you a simple favor when I came in here…but is there something else you'd like?" Stein said. He was going to have her say it no matter what.

"You already know what it is Franken!" Marie growled.

"I don't want to take action without a plan in mind first. Please tell me what to do next Marie." Stein said resting his head back.

"I….Franken…you already know…really!" Marie said, starting to become embarrassed at the fact that she might have to confess bluntly her desires.

"I'm waiting for further instruction Marie." Was all Stein said. He was GOING to make her say it.

"I-it's been a couple of months…since we've had it…" Marie said, trying to suggest her hidden meaning.

"Yes, it has been a couple of months since you've made miso soup." Stein said coolly.

"Franken!...ugh…do I….really have to say it?" she complained.

"Say what, Marie? You will have to be more specific." Stein said with a smile. Oh he was enjoying this torture. Marie was so lightheaded sometimes…so fun to play with.

"I…." Marie took a deep breath. "I…."

"That's not helping me Marie." Stein said looking at her teasingly.

"I….ugh! I want to have sex ok! There! You're so mean Franken! Why can't you just be like a regular man, and take what I'm offering?" Marie said blushing deeply. Stein only laughed at her in response.

"I'm not a regular man Marie. I believe you were aware of that from the time you met me." Stein said. "Now that I have proper instruction however…." He said tilting her chin up. "I have a plan of action…" he finished before taking her lips passionately.

"Mmmmm…" Marie moaned into his mouth.

Stein didn't hesitate to reach down and begin to toy with her nipples.

"Ahhhh…" she breathed. Stein had to admit…he loved hearing her make those sounds; he was already becoming aroused.

"You won't be the only one…to have fun." Marie panted as she reached down to grasp his hardening length, causing him to suck in a deep breath of steamy air.

"Nnnngh…" he groaned in his throat.

"I know you like it….but I don't want to wait. I need you…" Marie purred as she pulled herself onto his lap and awaited his next move.

"Condom? Or are you still on birth control?" he asked.

"Screw both of them." Marie said against the moist skin of his neck.

"Don't get mad at me if you get pregnant Marie." Stein warned.

"Who says I will? We've had sex before without it happening." She said smartly.

"I have a feeling this time is different. You're going to get pregnant Marie. I know it." Stein said.

"You have no way of knowing that. If you're so sure…hmmm…alright, if after a month and a half, I don't turn up pregnant, you have to go bra shopping with me AND you can't dissect anything for two months." Marie said with a smirk which Stein returned.

"And if I win, you have to fast from chocolate for two months and you will also be Spirit's personal servant for a week and you will be with him…ALL DAY." Stein said darkly.

"I accept." Marie said with determination. "But…back to where we were…" Marie whispered, pressing her lips to his. Stein sighed against her lips and lined her center up with his rock hard shaft and lowered her onto it swiftly.

"AAAAH!" she immediately cried passionately.

Stein claimed her mouth again and started out, pumping into her painfully slow.

Marie attempted to complain but Stein kept her mouth firmly fastened to his, as he continued his pace.

Marie ground her hips against him in an attempt to get him to go faster, but Stein was not one to be easily convinced; he did things on his own accord.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity for Marie, Stein reached up and cupped both of her breasts firmly and kneaded them aggressively.

"Oh…" she sighed.

Stein then did what she had so desired before; he pounded her with all that he was worth.

"AH!" she cried loudly, throwing her head back. Moisture ran down her breasts and small drops fell from her erect nipples; it was damn sexy and Stein sure as hell noticed it and it only willed him to go faster.

"I-I!" she managed to say between ragged pants.

"Mmmmm….Marie…" Stein groaned against the skin of her warm neck. He bit down gently but still passionately, causing Marie to whimper in response.

"Franken….ooooh! I! AH!" Marie whined as she felt the heat in her lower stomach growing painfully strong. The coiled up feeling ached immensely, begging to be released.

Stein could feel himself getting close as well. His breathing was rough and uneven and his thrusts were out of control. Marie felt so good it was unbelievable. Even after all the times he had made love to her, it never ceased to amaze him.

The friction between Marie's hot core and Stein's shaft was intense and blissful at the same time; pure ecstasy but still with love for each other.

Water was splashing outside the tub from the furious movements taking place.

That was it. He couldn't hold on anymore.

"Marie!" he shouted as he finally spilt out deep inside her. He held his position within her, letting all of his cum fill her.

Marie screamed him name back and soon came herself. It was amazing how much Stein could wear her out; her body went limp against his as she panted on his shoulder.

"I…love you…" she breathed, stroking his chest affectionately before resting it over his heart.

Stein placed a hand over hers.

"I love you Marie." He said with deep meaning.

Shortly after, Stein lifted his love out of the water and took her to bed with him. They were soaking wet but they didn't care…they were in each other's arms, with love and safety surrounding them like a warm silken blanket.

"Goodnight Franken…" Marie mumbled against his chest.

Stein nodded lazily in return, before dozing off.

45 days later:

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Marie hollered from the bathroom before storming out. Stein already knew what was coming and laughed.

"Can you control your sperm or something?" Marie panted, holding a small stick in her hand.

"I assure you Marie that that is impossible. What? Unhappy with having a baby?" Stein said with a smile.

"N-no! That's not it! I'm happy but…it means that….NO!" she cried as she saw that Spirit was already standing in the kitchen with a devious grin on his face.

"Alright Marie, you can start by making me some roast beef, a cake from scratch, and hmmm pizza…cookies…oh and mix me some drinks will ya! Chop chop!" Spirit said clapping his hands twice. "And after that you can give me a foot massage!" he said laughing. "And remember, noooo chocolate for you either."

Marie sniffled and annoyed tears poured from her eye.

"Damn you Franken! Damn you Spirit! Damn you sperm! Ugh….well I guess I have wanted another child for a while…but still…DAMNIT!" Marie shouted at the top of her lungs.

This was going to be one hell of a trip. Damn you Stein.

(A/N: Haha I couldn't resist making another lemon for these two XD and I figured that I could use this as a vehicle for explaining Annabelle's conception :p poor Marie haha but this was fun to write!)


End file.
